My Insanity
by RavenHeart101
Summary: Harry isn’t James and Lily’s child, he is Prue and Sirius’. And, he doesn’t know that. But, when he is kidnapped by Voldemort and The Charmed Ones come to his rescue will Gram’s secret be spilled? Not for Ron, Ginny, and most of the Weasleys and Dumbledo
1. Chapter 1

**My Insanity **

**Disclaimer- None of this material belongs to me, as in Harry Potter or Charmed. **

_Harry isn't James and Lily's child, he is Prue and Sirius'. And, he doesn't know that. But, when he is kidnapped by Voldemort and The Charmed Ones come to his rescue will Gram's secret be spilled? Not for Ron, Ginny, and most of the Weasleys and Dumbledore lovers. _

_**Chapter one-**_

The moon hung high as Harry Potter looked out the window at Number 4 Privet Drive. His green eyes were mirrored with lust and his head hit the window with a thump. It was his 15th birthday, he only had a few more minuets to wait. The Dursleys had left for the week leaving him in to the whole house by himself. Hedwig rattled in her cage, looking at him with her fierce yellow eyes. "Hey, girl," Harry tore himself away from the window, "Want to go out for a ride?" Hedwig gave him a look saying, _and what leave this cage? How will you ever do that? _

Harry smirked and held up Uncle Vernon's keys. Unlocking the cage that kept his bird without freedom, he opened the window and Hedwig shot out, glad to be in the fresh air again. She gave her owner a look that said clearly, _Be back in a few._

"Ahh, now Harry Potter," He spun around as his scar gave a burst of pain. Voldemort was standing in front of him waving Harry's wand in his face, "No use of protection do you, Harry? You're going to wish you had died with that boy last year,"

"To bad," Harry sneered, "I already do," He threw a punch at Voldemort and it landed in the Dark Lords face, causing him to stumble back wards. By the time he regained composer over himself Harry had already shot out the door and house, running down the street at a sickening pace. Why did this have to happen to him? There was pop and Voldemort appeared in front of him,

"Not so fast, Potter." He grabbed Harry around the waist before he could even react aperating into a place that smelled of dead rats, piss and blood. Voldemort threw him to the ground. "You're going to pay for that Potter, _Crucio_!" Harry tried his hardest not to scream, but as he withered on the floor, he couldn't help but let out a pathetic whimper.

_**(San Francisco) **_

"Hey, Piper, what 'cha cooking?" Said Prudence Halliwell plopping down in a chair at the island. Her little sister looked over at her,

"Chicken, yummy, yummy chicken."

"Well, I'm sure about the yummy, yummy part. It sure smells good." Prue exclaimed grabbing the newspaper and turning to page B2.

"You've been looking at that thing all day, don't you get bored?" Piper said turning around from the oven giving Prue a deserving glare. She plucked the paper out of her hand,

"Hey! That's rude Pippy," she used her tk to grab the paper back,

"No fair! That's personal gain!"

"Screw personal gain, I want to read the paper!"

"No one's going to be screwing anything, at least not yet. We've had a change of plans," Phoebe Halliwell, the youngest, entered the kitchen, sitting in the chair next to Prue.

"Why do we have a change of plans?" Piper asked pulling a chair up a cross from Phoebe.

"I've had a vision. Of, well, of,"

"Carry on Pheebs," said Prue, laying a hand on her shoulder,

"Of a boy- he looked about 15, he was- well- being tortured."

"What?!"

_**(England)**_

"Now, what are we going to do with you?" Voldemort asked cruelly kneeling down to Harry's side. "Well, for one I'm going to make you bleed until you'll be begging for me to end your misery. You, Harry Potter, are going to have a nice _slow_ death. WORMTAIL!" The fat man with barely any hair left entered the piss smelling room, bowing low.

"Ye-ye-ye-yes my Lord?" Wormtail or Peter Pettigrew asked in a small stuttering voice.

"Slit his wrists. And tie him to that chair," Voldemort pointed to an old steel chair in the corner of the room, "do you know Harry. James and Lily Potter aren't your real parents,"

"What?" Harry asked disbelieving as Wormtail left the room for a knife.

"Your mother is a very powerful witch your father you know, sort of. They had you when your mother was only 15 years old. They had their memory's erased and gave you to the Potters and here you are now. Harry James Potter. Now I don't want to spoil the fun for you, WORMTAIL HURRY UP!"

"Right here master," Wormtail reentered the room with a very sharp knife in his hand. Harry was put on the chair after being knocked out by the Dark Lord, tight ropes binding his wrists to the cold steel. Wormtail brought down the knife slicing each wrist as blood pored out.

"Good bye, Phoenix Halliwell…" Said Voldemort as he closed the door behind him and Wormtail leaving the 15 year old boy to die.

_**(The piss smelling room)**_

"Are you sure this is the place Phoebe?" Prue asked as she and her sisters stepped through the door of the horrid smelling building.

"Yes," Phoebe looked around the room, "Right through this door I think," She, Piper and Prue ran over to the heavy steel door trying and failing to open it. "Piper, blow it!"

"Right," Piper held up her hands flicking her wrists. The door flew open backwards and they were met with a scary sight. Right in the middle of the room was the boy from Phoebe's vision, his wrists slit, oozing blood all over the floor. "Oh my God," The sisters (minus Prue) were shocked still. Prue rushed forward,

"Piper call Leo," The boy looked up at her voice, she gasped, he had the most shocking blue/green eyes. "Hey, you, hang in there ok?"

"Who are you?" He whispered shakily.

"I'm Prue Halliwell and those are my sisters. We're going to get you out of here ok?"

The boy swallowed and nodded as he looked back down. "PIPER!" Prue's sharp voice snapped her and Phoebe back to reality,

"Right, sorry," She looked up at the roof, "LEO!" a few seconds later white lights appeared,

"Look Piper, you can't just call me when ever you want to, I do have other cli-"

"I know Leo but we need some healing," Phoebe pointed over at the boy in the chair.

"Oh god," Leo sprinted towards Prue and the boy, "What happened?"

"We'll explain everything, after you heal him," Prue said her voice laced with concern. When she tried to look at his eyes again she realized he had passed out, probably because of the blood loss, she thought. "And hurry on that healing thing." Leo held his hands over the boy's right wrist and then the left as the familiar light fell down from his hands. The cuts healed slowly, but they healed.

"Need to be orbed home?" He asked looking around at the three sisters.

"Yes, please." Piper and Phoebe came forward. Piper grabbed his hand, Phoebe touched Piper's arm. Leo grabbed the boy's right hand and Prue touched him. They were soon enveloped in white lights landing in the manor.

"Why is he still in the chair?" Phoebe asked looking down at the boy.

"Duh!" Phoebe ran into the kitchen fetching the scissors. She came skidding back into the room, leaning down and cutting the thick rope off. The boy fell forwards into Prue. He was shaking.

"Ummm, couch?" Piper asked helping Prue lay him down. They left him there, all entering the kitchen only to find Grams hovering in the doorway. "Grams! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I think it's time to tell you, Prue. I can't keep this a secret any longer. Prue you have a kid, you had him when you were 15 with a boy called Sirius Black. I'm so sorry; the Elders didn't want you to know."

Prue didn't look the least bit surprised, however, Piper and Phoebe knew their sister well enough to know she was angry, confused, and a lot more emotions, "The elders didn't want me to know? Well, guess what I have to say about the elders. They should go screw themselves."

"Prudence!" Grams shrieked, "Don't speak like that!" She took a deep breath calming herself down, "I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. When you where 15 you went out with your friends and had, well you know, with this Black boy. You got pregnant, therefore you had the baby. You named him Phoenix Halliwell; he was born July 31, 1980. I had to erase your memory and that boy's. We gave the baby up to the Potters, where it turns out his father is his godfather. We put a spell on him to change the boy's appearance. In addition, everyone forgot that you had a child, everyone but me."

"So the Elders told you to do this?" Piper said, looking at her big sister cautiously.

"Well, no, not to tell you, but they did tell me to give the child up. And, I couldn't just let you keep him, you where very attached to the child already."

"Of course I was attached to the child Grams! I just gave birth to him!" Prue yelled outraged.

"Prue, hunny, you've got to lower your voice, we do have someone sleeping you know." Phoebe said looking behind her cautiously.

"What? Who's here?" Grams questioned quietly.

"Just an innocent Grams, nothing to worry about." Piper said.

"Nothing to worry about? Piper you have to be kidding he was kidnapped, beaten and left to die! That's something to worry about!"

"Prue, calm down." Phoebe said not moving her eyes from the doorway.

"Fine," Prue huffed a sigh, "what did he look like?"

"Well, he had sapphire blue eyes, black hair and was a baby. That's all I know about him." Grams looked defeated.

"Ok, great."

Leo popped back into the room, "He's waking up,"

"Oh, ok, sweetie," Piper hopped down from the stool she had sat upon and grabbed her sisters hands, and pulled them out of the room. Grams following close behind. The boy was sitting up massaging his wrists, he looked up when they entered and Grams gasped. Prue sent her a questioning look, and sat down next to the boy.

"Hi, do you remember me?" He looked at her and blue met blue.

"I think so," He bit his bottom lip, "you saved me right? From Voldemort?"

Prue nodded, and Phoebe blurted out, "Who's Voldemort?"

"You're kidding right? Voldemort, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You Know Who? Any of those ring a bell?" The sisters, Grams and Leo shook their heads, "I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore… Or London." He muttered and raised his head to look at Piper and Phoebe.

Grams walked over to him, "Who are your parents?" Piper hit her back, "So we can contact them?"

The boy looked down, "Oh. Their names where James and Lily Potter," He bit his lip once more and looked back down at his lap, "It wouldn't matter anyway. Their dead."

Grams' eyes widened, and as she looked at Prue, Phoebe and Piper so did theirs, "No, Grams no!"

"Why Prue? It all fits!" Phoebe exclaimed,

Leo kneeled down next to the boy, "I'm Leo, You?"

"Harry," They shook hands and looked back at the conversation that was going on between the sisters and their grandmother.

"NO it doesn't! It does not fit!" Prue yelled in panic.

"Actually it does, he has the eyes, hair, and looks like you. Prue he is your child! Deal with it!" Piper yelled.

"What?" Harry asked confused,

"Yes, please clue us in," Leo said looking at his charges.

"No Grams don't!" Prue begged,

Grams ignored her protests, "You're Prue's son,"


	2. Chapter 2

My Insanity

Chapter 2

* * *

_Last Time_

"_NO it doesn't! It does not fit!" Prue yelled in panic. _

"_Actually it does, he has the eyes, hair, and looks like you. Prue he is your child! Deal with it!" Piper yelled. _

"_What?" Harry asked confused,_

"_Yes, please clue us in," Leo said looking at his charges. _

"_No Grams don't!" Prue begged, _

_Grams ignored her protests, "You're Prue's son,"_

* * *

Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, "What? That's not true," He stuttered out once he regained his composure, "It's not possible. My parents where murdered!"

Prue groaned and put her head in her hands. Grams looked at her Great- Grandchild, "Yes, it is possible. James and Lily Potter are not your parents, they never were. Your parents are Prue and this Black boy,"

"That's really racist, Penny," Leo scolded the older woman,

"No! His name was Black! Sirius Black!" Harry's head snapped up,

"You- You've got to be kidding! Sirius- he-he he's my Godfather, not my dad! You have me mixed up with another person!" He looked about ready to run,

Phoebe bit her lip, "Here," She pulled him in front of the mirror, "Look, you have Sapphire blue eyes, black hair, you have the same face as Prue and you have the Halliwell stubbornness!"

"That doesn't prove anything," Harry said nervously. He looked away from his reflection, he barely even recognized himself, his hair was messy, but strait. In addition, his eyes! Well, that's what scared him, the were totally blue! Last, he checked they where green. What was happening to him? Taking a deep breath he said, "If I'm really your son, prove it." Prue looked at Grams (as did everyone else),

"Oh alright!" She held out her hand and a picture appeared in it. The old woman handed it to him and his eyes widened as he examined the picture. It was him, well, a baby him, but it was him. However, Lily Potter wasn't holding him, no; a younger Prue Halliwell in the hospital bed was holding him. And, there was his Godfather looking down at little him and smiling. His eyes held the pride that only a fathers held.

"I need to sit down," Harry said never letting go of the picture and falling onto Phoebe a little. She walked him back to the couch and he sunk down into it. He looked at the picture and his eyes watered. He bit his lip once more, trying to fight them back, however he couldn't, a solitary tear fell. Piper, Phoebe and Leo looked on with compassionate eyes. "All my life, all I wanted was a family. And now that I have one I'm not so sure I want one." He sounded miserable. Phoebe couldn't take it any longer she took a step forward to give her nephew a hug. Prue got there first. She pulled her newfound son into a hug letting him cry into her shoulder. She let herself cry too. Neither noticed when their family members left the room.

"You had to do that didn't you Grams?" Piper demanded of her Grandmother,

"Yes, I did! I couldn't just let the boy go through his whole life without knowing."

"Yes, you could!"

"He had to know Piper!"

"No he didn't! Not yet anyway! Maybe in a few days!"

"That's to long! He wanted to go home!"

"What makes you think that he won't what to now? How, in the world can you just do that? Answer ME-" Phoebe's whistle cut Piper off,

"I agree with Piper, but maybe we should all sleep on it? You know see what happens tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Love you girls." With that, Grams disappeared in a swirl of golden lights.

"So," Leo took a deep breath, "I have to go," Piper turned her glare on him, "You know, charges?" He orbed out looking terrified of Piper at the moment.

"How could he have just orbed out like that?! HOW!" Piper screeched outraged.

"Hunny, calm down a little. Let's go to bed, ok?" Phoebe looked a little UN nerved too.

"Fine!" Piper huffed turning around and stomping up the stairs. Phoebe popped her head into the room,

"We'll be in our room's ok?"

Prue nodded at her little sister, "Ok," Phoebe sent Harry or Phoenix a kind smile and left the room.

"So," Prue said when he pulled back, "Feeling better?"

"Much, thanks," Phoenix said to his mother,

"No problem," She looked down at her shirt, "Well, it seems like this won't have to go through the wash," She said in a joking manner. Phoenix laughed; it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever heard. "Let's go to bed, ok?"

Phoenix took a deep breath, "Ok," He looked up at Prue, "There's only one problem,"

"And what's that?"

"I don't have a bed, or PJ's, or clothes for tomorrow, or anything else you need to stay the night at someone's place."

Prue laughed, "Oh don't worry, I'll send Phoebe out to get you all those things tomorrow morning, nothing to worry about. And you can stay in the guest bedroom, got it?" Phoenix nodded, "For now, you can wear some of my old clothes or steal some of Leo's,"

"I'll take Leo's,"

"Ok," Prue laughed once more, she was so happy, she has a son, it finally felt like her heart was complete, and she had Phoenix, Andy, and her sisters. She ecstatic.

They got up and left the room. Phoenix changed into new clothes, and lay down under the covers. Prue knocked at the door, "Can I come in?"

"Help yourself," She walked in, looking down at him,

"Just thought I'd say good night. So, goodnight,"

Phoenix smiled, "Good night," Prue smiled back and almost shut the door; she stopped when she heard his next word, "mom." She smiled closing the door.

* * *

_(Next day: Morning)_

Phoenix rolled over in bed, looking at the alarm clock on the table; the green luminous light read 11:59am. His eyes widened, he had slept that long. What a nice guest he was. Note the sarcasm there. He climbed out of bed and stretched. His stretching was cut off shortly, though, when a note on the door caught his eye. Walking over he read, _Goooooood morning, _

_I hope you had a nice sleep and like it here, well, so far. Phoebe went out to get you some new clothes this morning, and got back in one hour, Gasp. Knew she'd love it, they are hanging up in the closet near the mirror. Remember to thank her later, or when you get up, breakfast is in the fridge and I'll be home at three, I'll take you out some where, meanwhile, make yourself at home. _

_Love you, _

_Mom, or Prue what ever floats your boat. _

He laughed putting down the letter; walking over to the closet, he opened the door. There was a whole wardrobe in here! "Thank you Aunt Phoebe," Phoenix said removing a shirt and a pair of pants lying them down on the bed. He put his hands on his hips, picking up the outfit, grabbing a pair of boxers, socks and shoes on the way to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

_(Down Stairs (Phoebe))_

Phoebe opened the refrigerator door humming the new hit by Nsync- Bye, Bye, Bye. (Hehe, I think that song came out then.) Phoenix hopped down the stairs tripping over the last step. "Ohh, oww," He rubbed his ankle that had twisted to the side during his fall. Phoebe was by his side in a flash,

"You ok?"

"Oww, yeah I'm good," He looked up at his aunt his blue eyes shinning, he smiled, the top layer of teeth showing. Phoebe smiled back, patting his leg and helping him over to a chair. She took in his outfit, the dark blue jeans looked startling on him and he had chosen to wear his light green t-shirt. However, he was wearing a necklace, it with held the Halliwell family Crest, the Tri-symbol.

"Where'd you get that?" she questioned pointing at the necklace dangling down from his neck,

"Oh, this? I've had it since I was born I think." Phoenix fingered the charm thoughtfully.

"Really," Phoebe has had hers since she was born too. _Well,_ she thought, _I guess everyone gets one in the family_. "Well, you look good in that outfit."

"Thanks," Phoenix looked down at his necklace twirling it in his fingers, and a red glow appeared between his fingers and the necklace. His eyes widened, "What was that?" Phoebe had seen it too,

"I don't know. I should go call Prue," Phoenix nodded his consent looking at his fingers in amazement and shock. Phoebe got up and left the room.

A few minuets later a voice broke through Phoenix's distressing and jumbled up thoughts, "Well, well, well. Who's this? An innocent, looks like I'll have to kill it." Phoenix's head shot up,

"Who are you?" his guard was up, his brain was screaming _DANGER! DANGER! RUN! RUN DAMN IT_! He stood up from the chair backing up to towards the exit of the kitchen. The demon looked at him; it had a human face but, a façade that screamed danger. The demon conjured up a fireball, Phoenix's eyes widened, "Shit,"

The demon let the fireball rip, it headed toward his head, his eyes widened as his instincts kicked in, he ducked the fireball missing his head by a hair. It growled, conjuring up another, "Damn innocents," it muttered, throwing the second fireball, Phoenix ducked once more, sticking out his leg, kicking the demons ankle. He fell to the ground, as Phoenix shot out running out of the room. He ran up the stairs, checking each room, he saw the attic door, he ran toward it. Only problem, it didn't open, he jiggled the handle desperately tying to open it.

"There you are," The demon sent a blast of air pushing Phoenix backward, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the door, he only felt the impact of the floor, though. _OK so I'm still alive, that's good_, but as he thought that, he felt blood seeping out of his forehead into his black hair. He tasted the metallic taste that came with blood in his mouth. Phoenix groaned as the door was kicked open by the demon, the last thing he saw was the demon smiling down at him, saying good night, "Mom," Phoenix whispered his hand falling limb. His eyes slid shut as he entered the welcoming darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! First test of the school year and I got a 100! YEAH! However, I bet none of you care.**

**Well, anyway, thanks for reviewing the last chap. and remember I will not review if I don't get 3 or more reviews! Just kidding, but, please review.**

**I have a question, what should the pairing in this story be? It is Prue/Andy, Piper/Leo, and Phoebe/Cole but who should Harry be paired with?**

**One condition, NO Hermione/Harry, or Ginny/Harry. Please answer in your review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

_**Last Time**_

"_There you are," The demon sent a blast of air pushing Phoenix backward, he closed his eyes waiting for the impact of the door, he only felt the impact of the floor, though. OK so he's still alive, that's good, but as he thought that, he felt blood seeping out of his forehead into his black hair. He tasted the metallic taste that came with blood in his mouth. Phoenix groaned as the door was kicked open by the demon, the last thing he saw was the demon smiling down at him, saying good night, "Mom," Phoenix whispered his hand falling limb. His eyes slid shut as he entered the welcoming darkness. _

* * *

His head burned as he opened his eyes only to shut them hard trying to block out the light. Someone's foot collided with his side. Phoenix winced, "Shut up, kid," a male's voice spit out.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" A woman said to his right. Phoenix opened up his eyes slowly, he pushed himself up, keeping his hand behind him to help him sit. The man who had kicked him was glaring at the woman. He had long blonde hair and black eyes. Phoenix recognized him immediately. Lucius Malfoy. So he was kidnapped by Death Eaters… what else is new? The woman had brown eyes and red hair. Phoenix didn't recognize her, who was she?

"You will not speak to me like that!" Malfoy sneered, "I deserve your respect,"

Phoenix could not help himself, "What, the only respect anyone in their right mind would give you would be a respectful death. Not even a funeral, nope, a respectful death. You would be shot right between the eyes, or stoned. What ever you find more respectful Mr. Malfoy," Lucius glared at him,

"Why you little," he took a step forward, leaning towards Phoenix he whispered, "I could kill you right now, boy,"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "But, you wouldn't now would you? And, I think you need a breath mint, I mean honestly how long has it been sense you have brushed your teeth? Your breath smells like dead rats." The red head smothered a laugh,

"That's it!" Lucius raised his wand pointing it at Phoenix, "You'll pay-"

"LUCIUS! Get out here!" someone's voice pierced through the door,

"We're not done." Malfoy stalked out of the room, locking the door on his way out.

The red head pushed herself over to him, "You ok?" she sounded concerned,

"Hopefully," Phoenix said with a wince finally realizing that his head was throbbing, "I'm Ha- Phoenix by the way, you?"

"Paige," She smiled at him,

"How come everyone I meets name starts with a P?" He muttered under his breath, damn people and their P's. Paige gave him a curious look,

"What?"

"Nothing, just confused that's all," she smiled. _Why is she always smiling? I need Malfoy in here; let's vent some anger… and confusement. Why is everyday of my life so annoying? Why? _Phoenix asked himself, he glared at the wall; _yeah let us take our anger out on the poor wall. _Angry with himself he just kept glaring at the wall. He imagined it blowing apart. Phoenix closed his eyes smirking when he imagined the wall again, pushing outward. Paige shrieked, a piece of wall came flying at the door. Just as Lucius Malfoy walked in. He was smacked in the head by the rock, he looked on at Phoenix.

"You little," He took the piece of rock raising the rock to smash Phoenix in the head. Paige didn't know what came over her,

"ROCK!" She screamed holding out her hand. Blue lights surrounded the rock and it landed in her hand. Paige's eyes where fearful and Phoenix looked up,

"What the h-"

"POLICE!" someone bounded into the room holding his gun out in front of him. "Lower the…uhh… stick, sir." Phoenix burst out laughing,

"Yeah, Malfoy please lower your stick." Malfoy glared at him, his gray eyes forming into slits.

"You little," He pointed the stick at Phoenix, "Cru-" The officer was right behind Malfoy, he pulled down his arm roughly slapping on the cuffs.

"You, Lucius Malfoy are under arrest for the kidnapping of Paige Matthews and Phoenix Halliwell. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney." The officer walked him out of the room, all the while reading him his rights. Another officer entered the room; he kneeled down in front of the 15 year old,

"Hey, I'm Darryl Morris. I work for the San Francisco police department; you want to come with me? Get you all checked up." Phoenix sighed,

"Sure why not? Not like I have anything better to do." Darryl pulled him to his feet, that's when Phoenix noticed that the girl was gone. "Where's Paige?" he asked.

"Don't worry, someone's looking after her." The detective answered helping Phoenix out of the room.

* * *

_(Hospital (Prue))_

Prue looked up at the sound of footsteps. A nurse came walking towards her, "Hello, Miss Halliwell,"

"Hello," Phoebe answered for her older sister, the nurse gave her a pleasant smile.

"You can take him home after the doctor looks him over. Your son had a bit of a head wound. But, he'll live. No school, sports, anything for a few days ok?" Prue nodded,

"Got it. Thanks,"

"No problem," the nurse turned to leave, "Oh, his room is down here, come on," Prue, Piper and Phoebe followed her threw the hospital and into room 293 where he was sitting on a table where a doctor was looking over his head wound.

"Ok, well are ready to go home Phoenix?" the doctors voice was pleasant, very sweat. She had her curly, jet black hair up in a messy pony tail and her hazel eyes held a smile.

"Yeah, thanks," he hopped off the table walking over to Prue; she pulled him into a rough hug. Phoenix tensed a little, relaxing into the embrace after a few seconds. He rested his head on her shoulder closing his eyes.

"Thank you so much, Dr?" Piper spoke threw the comfortable silence,

"Lupin," the woman smiled. Phoenix's head snapped up,

"What? You mean like Remus Lupin," She smiled again,

"Yeah, he's my husband," she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "do you know him?"

Phoenix nodded, "He was my teacher,"

Dr. Lupin looked suspicious, "really, and what school was this, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No not at all," Phoenix spoke excitedly, "He taught Defense at Hog-"

"Alix, are you almost done," a head popped into the room, black hair and grey eyes, Phoenix gasped. The man looked at him, his eyes widened, "Harry!"

"Sirius!" Phoenix threw himself at his father. Sirius tightened his grip on Phoenix.

"Wait," Dr. Lupin spoke threw the commotion, "this is Harry? You sure there, Sirius? He said his name was Phoenix Halliwell," Sirius looked up,

"Yes, Alix I'm sure. This is my godson. You know your brother's son…"

"That's not possible Siri."

Sirius looked outraged, "How is that not possible?" He looked at the nurse, "Tell her Tammy,"

The nurse's blue eyes widened, "I can't, Alix is right. It's not possible."

"How?" Sirius asked annoyed,

Alix bit her lip, "Lily couldn't have kids Sirius. Besides, even if he were Jami's kid, they would have told me. Jami would never keep his child a secret from me."

"Hold it," Prue looked between the people in the room, "I think we need to talk about this." Alix, Tammy, Phoebe and Piper nodded,

"Damn right we will," Sirius marched out of the room. Alix rolled her eyes and sighed,

"I'll go get him," she left the room in search for her friend.

* * *

_(Halliwell Manor)_

"So, you're telling me that Harry is actually Phoenix Halliwell and is my son?" Prue nodded. Sirius was immensely confused.

"Want some?" Alix handed Phoenix the popcorn bag, he took a handful.

"Thanks,"

"No prob," she leaned on her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. "This is going to get interesting," Tammy nodded and Remus raised an eyebrow. Carter Diango, Tammy's husband, let out a loud snore.

Tammy smacked his arm while Alix threw popcorn at him, "Wake up you git," he snapped up,

"Where's the duckys?" Alix broke into a fit of laughter as Phoenix chocked on his popcorn. Tammy gave him a weird look, while Remus edged away from him.

"You feeling alright Carter?" Tammy asked still giving him a weird look,

"Yeah I'm fine," Carter looked down at his stomach, "Hey look popcorn," He took a piece throwing it in his mouth,

"Popcorn stealer!" Alix shrieked,

"I'm confused," Sirius stated,

"You're always confused Sirius," Tammy and Alix said together.

"I so did not miss when you, James and Tammy would speak together," Remus said to his wife,

"Don't lie, we all know you loved it," Tammy said, sitting on Carter's lap.

"Back to business guys!" Piper said annoyed,

"Yeah, back business guys!" Alix said acting all innocent.

"You ain't innocent Babe," Remus said earning himself a smack on the arm. "Oww,"

Prue sighed, "So, what do you say we summon Grams?"

"Why not?" Phoebe answered looking around the room. Alix nodded,

"How do we summon dead people?" Prue smirked,

"You'll see,"

* * *

**You happy now! I added Sirius! And since you all wouldn't leave me alone, I am now making Prue and Sirius be together. Happy??? God, talk about peer presure. **

**Harry is going to be paired with someone of my own creation 'cuz I can't choose between Draco and Luna so I am making my own character. His name is Ryan, so yes that means this story is now Slash. **


	4. First Kiss?

**Chap. 4- First Kiss?**

_**Disclaimer- I own nothing**_

**A: N- This is a really sweet chapter. And, no I don't believe I rushed things with Ryan. Remember, they had been friends since they where 3. **

_You know I'm the one that you can talk to  
Sometimes you tell me things that I don't wanna know  
I just wanna hold you  
You say exactly how you feel about her  
I wonder, could you ever think of me that way_

Mandy Moore- Crush

* * *

"YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO KNOW!" Sirius yelled outraged, "HOW COULD NOT WANT ME TO KNOW!"

"You couldn't know!" Grams shrieked,

"And why not?" Prue yelled at her Grandmother,

"He's far too powerful! Demons and Evil wizards would be after him!"

"To bad they already are," Tammy spoke up from the corner of the room,

"That's him!" Phoenix shouted, pointing at the picture,

"Who that's who?" Prue asked running over to the book,

"The thing that took me! That's it!" They all examined the picture,

"Oh dear," Piper said,

"Oh dear, oh dear what?" Alix questioned nervously,

"Oh dear it is," Phoebe muttered looking over her nephew's shoulder,

"That's the source's second hand man," Grams said matter-of-factly,

"The what?" Carter asked, "Source? I don't like the sound of that,"

"You shouldn't," Alix said, "The source is The Source of All Evil,"

"How do you know that?" Piper questioned amazed,

"I have my ways," She stepped out of the room when her cell phone went off. Phoenix sighed,

"But what would the Source- was it?" Prue nodded, "want with me?"

"Well," Grams started, "you're a Charmed Ones son, they'll all want you on their side," Prue put a hand on his shoulder,

"Go take a rest, I'll show you around tomorrow,"

He nodded and left the room. "Night," Alix whispered as he passed by. She re-entered the room, "Remus, Robin's leaving soon, we should get home," Her blonde haired husband nodded,

"You coming Siri?" the man in question looked up,

"He can stay here," phoebe spoke eagerly,

"Ok, I'll bring over some clothes," Tammy spoke grabbing Carter's hand,

"Thanks guys," all four smiled and disappeared with a crack.

"I think we all need some rest," Piper spoke looking at the members of the room,

"Yes, girls I agree," Grams said,

"Yep, see ya," They all said. Grams disappeared in a swirl of lights and all members of the room left to their respectful rooms.

* * *

_(Afternoon the next day)_

"What do you say we go check out where Piper works?" Prue asked Phoenix smiling,

He nodded, "Sure why not," so they jumped into the car and where off to Quake.

Phoenix stepped out of the car about ten minuets later; he shut the door behind him. "So where to now?" he asked his mother,

"Inside." She spoke eagerly,

Phoenix smiled shaking his head, he had a feeling family was big here. Oh well, he shrugged and turned around walking strait into a 16 year old boy knocking down half the things he was holding. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Phoenix dropped down to the ground trying to help the boy pick everything up.

"No, don't worry, it was all my fault." The boy spoke when they had stood up. Phoenix got a good look at him, he had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ryan?" the boy looked up,

"Yeah, how'd you know?" he questioned,

"It's me, Harry!" Phoenix smiled,

Ryan's eyes widened, "Harry? Oh my God!" His old friend drew him into a hug.

Phoenix laughed, "Oh my God it is! It's so great to see you! All though, there's one thing we need to talk about Ry," he sighed pulling away from his friends comforting embrace. Ryan's eyes narrowed suspiciously,

"Stuff like what?"

"Just some stuff, what's your number?"

"Home or cell?"

"Whatever you feel like,"

"Cell it is," Ryan took out a piece of paper, "984-527-0163. Call me tonight ok?"

"How about earlier?"

Ryan smiled, "Yep, that would work too," he turned around throwing his head over his shoulder he yelled, "Nice hair by the way!" Phoenix blushed… oh Lord.

He walked over to Prue, "Who was that?" she questioned giving her son an odd look.

"He's an old friend; we've been friends since I was 3. He's my first friend,"

"Name?" Piper asked sliding into the booth next to her older sister,

"Ryan, Ryan Lee Tanner," He smiled,

"Oh really?" Prue said teasingly,

"Yes really… he moved when I was 13. He is the only person I ever told about Hogwarts, about Ron and Hermione and everything else. Ryan can do some magic too. Don't know what kind though," Phoenix looked down, "I missed him so much,"

Prue patted his hand, "Well now you've found him sweetie," Phoenix smiled looking at Piper she nodded her consent,

"I know," his smile vanished, "Only one problem though, I already like someone,"

"Well, who do you like more?" Piper asked trying to help,

"I don't know,"

* * *

_(Later that day)_

"That is sooo, not fair! Why would they do that?" Phoenix asked lying on top of his new bed. Ryan sighed on the other end,

"Lots of reasons,"

Phoenix snorted, "Like what?"

"Like most people believe it's wrong to be gay, bi, lesbian or Trans. It's just like racial problems, you judge someone by what they either look like or their sexuality,"

"It's wrong. I cannot believe those teachers did not do anything, though. That's just enough to get them fired,"

"Agreed," Ryan laughed, "Any way, I was hoping we could get together today? You know, catch up and all that stuff?"

"That sounds like a great idea," Phoenix smiled,

"Great! How about we meet at 8:00?" Ryan was smiling,

"Sounds perfect," Phoenix glanced at his clock, "that's in about 5 minuets…"

Ryan laughed, "Really? Wow… so how about I pick you up and then we can go to the park or something,"

Phoenix bit his lip, "My mo- Prue, doesn't want me to go out today. You could always just come over and hang out here. If that's fine with you?"

"I think that's a great idea. Give me 5 minuets,"

They laughed, "Ok, I'll be timing ya,"

"I know,"

"Bye, Ry,"

"See ya in 5." And they hung up, Phoenix smiled, he knew which he liked more now… Lost in thought he never noticed someone close the door softly and make their way over to his bed. Ryan sat on the edge admiring how beautiful Phoenix looked. He smiled,

"It's been 5 minuets," Phoenix jumped,

"Ryan! Don't do that!" He glared at the blonde,

"I'm so, so sorry, your majesty,"

Phoenix smirked, "Yeah, you better be,"

"Anyway," Ryan said his tone of voice changing, "What did you want to tell me that was sooo urgent?" Phoenix bit his lip,

"Well," He sighed, "This is going to take awhile," Ryan nodded, "Ok, so over the summer… (I am going to spare you the details of what happened… you should already know). And, here I am." Ryan's mouth dropped open,

"You sure?" Phoenix nodded,

"Yeah, I'm sure! I have parents! Ryan parents! The one thing I always wanted!" Ryan couldn't help but smile at his friend's behavior,"

"Yep, you have parents," Phoenix heard the tone of voice, "that's great! I'm so happy for you!"

His smile vanished, "What's wrong Ryan?"

"You really don't want to know,"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," Phoenix edged closer, "I won't hate you,"

"Promise?"

"Of course, you dimbo!" Ryan looked down and ran a hand through his hair,

"You sure,"

Phoenix sighed annoyed, "Yes, Ryan, I'm sure,"

"I was just thinking about how much I wanted to kiss you," Phoenix looked unnerved, he didn't know what made him say it either,

"Than why don't you?" he had whispered out,  
"Really?" Ryan asked disbelieving,

"Would I have said it if I didn't mean it?"

"Probably not,"

"Than do it," Ryan moved forward and Phoenix closed the gap. Their lips touched, softly and shy. Phoenix's heart raced, his eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into Ryan's hand that was soft on his cheek. They pulled away after a few seconds only to lean forward again, catching each other's lips once more. Phoenix moaned as the kiss became more passionate. They where both in heaven. Ryan's arm curled around his waist, and he leaned down on top of him. Phoenix pulled away after a minuet or two, "to much to fast," Ryan nodded, climbing off of him.

"Well, that just wrecked or friendship," he sighed,

Phoenix rested his head on Ryan's shoulder, "No, it didn't. It improved our friendship. Plus, it's not like we haven't kissed before,"

Ryan narrowed his eyes, "When did we kiss?" He slid his arm around Phoenix's waist,

"The night before we left. It was a ghost of a kiss, but it still was a kiss,"

"Oh,"

Phoenix laughed, "Yeah, oh,"

* * *

_**Soo. That's chapter 4. Hope you liked it. Don't worry; there will be more, Alix, Tammy, Remus and Carter. I just wanted this chapter to show how they to together. Please remember that I'm actually a Romance writer so, bear with me please. I have to add some somewhere. **_


	5. Diagon Whatie?

Chap.5- Diagon whatie?

Disclaimer- I own nothing… except Ryan.

So, here's chap. five. I have a feeling this isn't going to be my best… oh well! 

Harry groaned as someone shook him awake. He turned over nuzzling into his pillow,

"Go 'way."

"Get up you lazy bum! It's 8 am already! Get up!" Alix shook him desperately only causing to make him even more annoyed. He hit her away with his free hand.

'Ok! Ok I'm up already!" He yelled annoyed. Alix smirked satisfied and took a step back from the bed.

"Good," Harry looked up at his 'aunt'. Alix had her hair down, a rare sight, and was wearing tattered blue jeans and a light green shirt with bunny's, stars, hearts and flowers on it. She really did only look in her late twenties.

"What are you doing here?" he did not bother hiding his accent from her,

"I am watching over you. Prue did not think that you could be left alone for five seconds. So I offered, while Remus is out with the kids and Tammy and Carter are taking a 'personal' day. Sirius is off with Prue trying to find a suitable job, Piper's at Quake and Phoebe's out with some guy."

"Oh," Alix laughed well naturedly,

"Yes, oh. Now, get up! I'll make breakfast and we can talk."

Harry smiled, "Ok,"

"Alright," Alix left the spacious bedroom and walked down the stairs calmly. She entered the kitchen and removed a few eggs, a pan and some bacon, and began cooking the food. She sighed as she sat down at the table. She knew what it was like to believe you are one person and then find out you are another. To find out that the people whom you called your family were not. It is hard; Phi could not have gotten over it that fast. She clearly remembered the day she had figured it out…

_**Flash back**_

A thirteen-year-old girl entered the small living room that held a ratty old couch, a rocking chair, 64 fish, 4 cats and a leather loveseat. She ran over to the ringing phone answering it with a pleasant hello.

"Hi Allison!" Her cousins voice yelled threw the receiver,

"Hey Steph," she replied happy to hear her favorite cousins voice, "guess what?"

"The cow jumped over the moon and the fork tangoed with spoon?"

Allison laughed, "Haha! No. More like I found some papers in family's room, my birth certificate, it says that I'm Alixandrea Samantha Potter, not Allison Lee May." Her smile vanished,

"Strange… I asked my parents if I could see mine, they said that they didn't have one." Steph relied suspicious,

"Well, go look, please,"

"Fine, don't be so pushy! I'll call you back if I find it."

"Ok, thanks Steph," And they hung up. She thought about how much she wanted to confront-

_**End flash back**_

"Hey, Alix, the breakfast's burning," Harry, pointed out as he entered the kitchen,

Alix jumped up startled, "What!"

Harry laughed, "Hahaha… I was only jokin',"

"You should know not to do that by now," She said jokingly, Harry laughed and took a seat at the table,

"So," Alix started, "How's Ryan?"

Harry's eyes widened, "How do you know about that?" Alix chuckled,

"It's oblivious. The way you look at each other whenever you see him at the hospital. One of my Co-workers told me to talk to you about it, and I am see you're my witness,"

She got up and handed Harry his plate, "Hope you like it,"

Harry smiled and took a bite, "Wow, hot," He reached over for his drink,

"Well, what's it supposed to be? Cold?"

"Ha-ha, very funny,"

"Glad you thought so," There was a few seconds of silence and then Harry asked the inevitable question,

"How do you know Professor Lupin?"

"We met at Hogwarts, when I was 14. Started dating at 16 and got married at 20. We had our first child, Drew Victor, at 21, our second, Veronica Taylor, at 23, and our third, Robin Gregory, at 25. We moved to America at 22 and I enrolled in medical school, becoming a doctor at 24 years of age."

"Wow," Harry said in between bites, "How did you know mum- Lily, sorry, and dad- James."

"James was my twin brother, and Lily was my best friend. Tammy is our younger sister."

"Oh," Harry looked down,

"I know what you're going through, Phi," Alix reached out and took his hand in hers, "I went through the same thing. And, it takes a while for it to sink in. When it does, everyone wants you to be the same person you where before, but you can't. You can only be the person you are."

Harry smiled slightly, "I can't even start to call Prue mum, or Sirius Dad. It's to hard, I grew up calling Lily and James Potter my parents not Prue Halliwell and Sirius Black. So much has happened, and it's just settled in,"

"I know, and I understand. It's ok, if you need anyone to talk to feel free to talk to Tammy or I. I'll explain the situation to Prue," Alix got up and took Harry and her empty plates up to the sink, "Now, I believe you have somewhere to go with Ryan and Sirius. I'll meet you guys there with Remus and the kids. So, get going and give Ryan a kiss for me," Harry laughed and hopped off the stool,

"Ok, bye Aunty Alix,"

Alix smiled softly, "Good bye," he gave her a one armed hug and ran out of the house to find Ryan. She could get used to him…

_**(Harry and Ryan) **_

Ryan Lee Tanner stood off to the side at Prescott High waiting for his newly acquainted boyfriend. A.K.A- Harry Potter… Phoenix, he reminded himself, Phoenix Halliwell. "Ryan!" A boy in black jeans and a red tee shirt ran up to him tackling him in a hug,

"Harry! Phoenix! Har- Oh you know what I mean!" Harry laughed,

"I'm fine with Phi or Harry, whatever floats your boat." Ryan smiled down at Harry as he pulled away; he kept his arms around Harry's waist firmly. He leaned down and kissed him softly. Harry stood on his tiptoes to reach Ryan's height, but was still short. He kissed Ryan twice after Ryan had pulled away. "The first ones form Alix, and the second from me," Ryan raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend,

"Ok," Harry smiled and laughed, he felt so comfortable… and short… he hated feeling short.

"You ready to go?" Ryan nodded and they walked away heading for the house across from the school. This house was painted a pale orange on the outside and a variety of colors on the inside. This house held the Lupins… Alix, Remus, Robin, Drew, Veronica and a few cats and fish.

"Harry," Remus said walking over to his 'nephew', "How are you? And you Ryan?"

"I'm alright," Harry said as he was pulled into an embrace,

"Me too, sir,"

Remus grimaced, "Remus please, sir makes me sound old." Ryan laughed and nodded, just as a group of children made their way down the stairs. "Hey Drew, help your brother pick up his toys will ya?"

The blonde haired boy with Alix's hazel eyes nodded, "Sure thing pop," he left the hallway and entered the living room.

A girl with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes looked at her father, "When are we going to Diagon Ally, Daddy?"

"Soon Veronica, we just have to wait for your mother," she nodded and smiled at Harry,

"Hey Har! What's up?" She threw her skinny arms around her older 'cousin' in a hug. Harry hugged her back, he felt more comfortable here than at the manor.

"PAPA!" a 10 year olds voice pierced threw the hallway, "DREW WON'T GIVE ME THE TV REMOTE," Remus shook his head and went to go deal with the situation. Harry had to laugh; Remus was called three very different names… Daddy by Veronica, Pop by Drew and Papa by Robin. He found it hysterical.

_**A few minuets later…**_

Alix being the over optimistic person she was decided to go home first… what a mistake that was. As she pushed open the door she was welcomed by her 10 year old son screaming at the top of his lungs, Harry and Ryan talking to Veronica, Drew yelling at Robin to shut up and Remus trying to get them all to be quiet. Her good mood fell in about less than a minuet. "SHUT UP!!" she yelled causing everyone to look at her in surprise. "Why aren't you all at Diagon Ally yet?"

Harry answered, "Sirius was being dumb and decided to not come to pick up me and Ryan so, we thought hey! Why not tag along with you guys."

Remus held his hands up in surrender, "You told me to wait. Robin's having a temper tantrum." She tilted her head to the side,

"Really?" Remus nodded, "Wow, Ok, people, turns out Sirius is going to bring Prue, Phoebe, Piper and Leo. Therefore, we had better go before Sirius drags them off into the Quittich store."

"What's wrong with Quittich?" Harry asked annoyed,

"Nothing's wrong with the sport. I am worried about Sirius. He's still a wanted criminal, he can't go wandering the streets of London and expect not too be caught can he?"

"No not really,"

Alix clapped her hands, "Ok lets go! Time for Diagon Ally!"

Robin looked up at his mother as he grabbed hold of her hand, "Diagon Whatie?"

"I'll explain later, hunny,"

"Ok," With that said Harry, Ryan and Veronica grabbed hold of Remus and Drew and Robin grabbed hold of Alix and they 'cracked' off…


	6. Old Friends and New

**Chapter six**_**- Old friends and New**_

**Ok- So here comes Ron, Hermione, the Weasly clan, Pansy, Millicent, Draco and Blaise. **

_How the hell did we wind up like this,  
Why weren't we able,  
To see the signs that we missed,  
And try to turn the tables,_

I wish you'd unclench your fists,  
And unpack your suitcase,  
Lately there's been too much of this,  
Don't think its too late,

Nothing's wrong,  
just as long as,  
you know that someday I will,

Someday, somehow,  
gonna make it all right but not right now,  
I know you're wondering when,  
(You're the only one who knows that),  
Someday, somehow,  
gonna make it all right but not right now,  
I know you're wondering when…

_Someday- Nickleback_

"Welcome to Diagon Ally!" Alix spoke hyperactively; Robin cocked his head to the side,

"Diagon sounds like dragon,"

"That's the point twerp," Drew spit out at his little brother,

"I know!"

"Sure you do!"

"Guys shut it!" Veronica yelled, "You've been going at each others throats all day! Quite frankly I don't think anyone wants to hear it."

"Thank you hunny," Alix said while Harry laughed, "Don't laugh at me you, or I'll make you watch over these two… all by yourself,"

He stopped laughing, "Sorry," he muttered,

"That's what I thought,"

"Be nice," Remus spoke to Alix laying his hand on her shoulder,

"I am being nice you,"

"Sure you are,"

She stuck her tongue out immaturely.

"Harry?" A voice said to his right, Harry turned sharply,

"Hermione!" He yelped at the frizzy haired girl with brown eyes. She immediately pulled him into an affectionate hug,

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" She shrieked,

"Me too. How was your summer?"

"Exhausting, how was yours?"

"Alright I guess. Confusing, but, alright all the same." Hermione nodded,

"Who are they?" she asked her eyes narrowing at the people around him,

"Oh," Harry said realizing he hadn't introduced anyone, "this is Ryan, my boyfriend," Hermione's eyes widened,

"Really? You never told us you were gay,"

"Is that a problem?" Ryan asked her nosily,

"No, not at all," Hermione answered shaking her head, "I'm just rather surprised is all,"

"This is Veronica," he pointed to the girl with dark blonde hair and deep blue eyes, "Drew," The blonde haired boy with hazel eyes nodded, " Robin," he pointed at the messy black haired boy with blue eyes, "and Alix,"

"Thanks, you leave me for last,"

Harry smiled at her, "And you know Remus,"

Hermione nodded, "Hello professor,"  
Alix raised an eyebrow and looked at her husband, "Professor?" she almost burst out laughing,

"Shut it," he glared at her, "Remus please,"

Hermione blushed, "Right, sorry si- Remus," she looked at Harry again, "What is your relation to them?"

"Oh, right. Alix is my dad's, James', twin sister. She's married to Remus and Drew, Veronica and Robin are their children."

Hermione nodded "Alright, now that I am all caught up, you want to go into Flourish and Blots?"

"Sure why not?" Hermione nodded, and they started,

"Bring Ryan with you! We'll be at Madam Malkins, ok!" Alix yelled after them, pushing Ryan forward.

"Ok!" Harry yelled over his shoulder grabbing Ryan's hand, listening to Hermione explain her summer in great detail.

_(Ice Cream)_

Ryan laughed in spite of himself, as Harry looked at Hermione horrified. "You did what?"

Hermione laughed, "Yep, me and Draco are together now,"

"Wow," Harry leaned back into his seat, "Geez, talk about surprises,"

"Well, I could say as long as you're happy, but, I don't really know you," Ryan said from beside Harry,

"Hermione!" A red haired teen walked over to the group excitedly, he looked taller than usual, his freckles showed out a little more and his blue eyes looked suspicious.

"Hello Ron!" Hermione said delighted, "How was your summer?"

"Alright yours?" he answered,

"Wonderful, thank you for asking,"

"Hey Ron," Harry spoke up looking at his best friend,

"Do I know you?" Ron asked confused,

"Haha, very funny Ron," Harry said giving him a look. His face fell when Ron gave him a strange look,

"This is Harry Ronald, you know your best friend," Hermione said giving Ron the same confused look as Harry while Ryan laid his hand over Harry's.

Ron perked up, "Harry! That _is_ you mate! You sure look different!"

Harry laughed, "Thanks Ron,"

"Just stating the obvious,"

"Ron, this is Ryan, my boyfriend, Ryan this is Ronald Weasly," Harry introduced the two,

Ryan nodded politely while Ron gave Harry a hard look, "How can you trust him?"

"He's been my friend longer than you Ron. Of course I can trust him," Harry pointed out.

"Sure,"

"What's wrong with you lately?" Harry asked amusedly,

"Me?" his voice raised a few octaves, "Me! It is more like you Harry! You changed over the summer! You look completely different! What happened to you over the summer!?"

"I was kidnapped by Voldemort," Harry ticked them off his fingers and ignored the horrified look Ron gave him, "found out that the people who I believed were my parents weren't! I found out that Sirius is my father along with Prue Halliwell. In addition, I found out that my real name is Phoenix Victor Halliwell! Then DEMONS and Lucius Malfoy kidnapped me! My life is so frickin' confusing!"

Hermione rested her hand on Harry's arm, "Calm down Harry," He swallowed and nodded leaning forward onto his hands.

"_Your_ life is confusing! You do _not_ have _six_ siblings! You were _not_ _paid_ to become someone's best friend! You do _not know_ what it is like to have to lie to the _Boy Who Lived_ about being his best friend! When in reality you _hate_ his guts!" Ron shouted out, covering his mouth when he realized what he had said.

Harry and Hermione's mouths fell open, "What?" Hermione asked tears welling up in her eyes, "You lied to us,"

"No, no Hermione! I just lied to Harry!" Ron insisted,

"Well, technically that's lying to the whole wizarding world Weasly," a boy of 15 with bleach blonde hair and blue-grey eyes said giving Ron an accusing look.

"Shove off Malfoy! No one asked you," He spit out glaring at Draco Malfoy,

"Actually, I did," Hermione said sitting up a little straighter.

"You what?!"

"Get away from me," Harry whispered pushing himself away from the table roughly,

"What?" Ron asked looking at Harry angrily, "What did you just tell me to do?"

"To GET away from me!" Harry's arm threw out and Ron went flying into the table behind him. Hermione, Draco and Ryan's eyes widened,

"PHOENIX!" A woman's voice yelled from behind them. She had shoulder length black hair and light blue eyes. She came running toward them and she pushed Harry's arm downward.

Harry tore his gaze away from Ron and looked at Prue, "I'm sorry," he whispered trying to break away from her grasp,

"It's ok," He collapsed into her arms as his tears fell, "its ok, hunny. It does not matter anymore. It is not your fault. Our powers are connected to our emotions. It's very hard to control."

Harry nodded stiffly as Hermione walked over to his side, "I'm so sorry Harry. I had no idea," her voice was shaking as she gave him a brief hug. Ron looked over at Harry confused, as Ryan and Draco gave him a hard look. They each took a step forward only to be beaten to Ron.

"You had no right," Veronica spoke up taking a step towards him, "You had no right to go and say that."

"If he means nothing to you than you mean nothing to us," Drew said quietly, scaring the shit out of everyone there, "he's our family. Not yours,"

Alix bit her lip to stop from laughing, Tammy gave her a look, "That's it kids! Kick his ass!"

"Whoot!" Alix replied throwing her hand into the air, "That's the inner Marauder!"

Harry and Hermione laughed as Remus' face held a small smile, "What's going on?" Robin asked Remus confused,

"Just root on your sister and brother," Carter said giving the little boy a smile,

"Ok," Robin said, "GO VERONICA! GO DREW!" Harry fell over in laughter while even Prue laughed, a dog in the shape of a grim barked in delight. Ron, looking afraid, broke into run tripping over people, sticks, roots, animals. Draco and Ryan laughed, and shook hands,

"Ryan Tanner you?"

"Draco Malfoy," they let their hands fall and made their way over to the group,

"THAT'S IT RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Veronica yelled barely containing her laughter. She gave Drew a high five and Robin a hug. Drew picked him up, resting him on his side.

"You're light for a ten year old Rob." He pointed out,

"NO! I'm just part bird."

Alix laughed, "Put him down Drew,"

"So let me get this straight," Hermione, said looking at Harry, "Prue Halliwell and Sirius Black are your parents?"


	7. Dear Faithful Reviwers and Readers

Dear Faithful Reviewers and readers,

Dear Faithful Reviewers and readers,

Ok people, I know you are all going to hate me. However, this story I have NOT given up on! I am re-writing the WHOLE THING! My reasoning behind this is simply because I believe that I rushed too much into the whole story. I am re-posting the story under My Insanity REWRITE! So please check it out, and tell me which version you like better. I really am sorry and I hope I have not annoyed any of you too much! Thanks for reviewing the story; you have no idea how much that means to me!

Love,

Raven


End file.
